Oligomers bearing polymerizable functional groups are very important in many commercial applications including coatings, adhesives and composites. These reactive oligomers provide critical film-forming, adhesive, flexural and impact modification that are essential for success in those applications. Vinyl ether polymers and oligomers constitute a classical group of starting materials for the production of adhesives and coatings. They are primarily used in combination with other raw materials or in making pressure-sensitive adhesives, usually by blending with acrylic dispersions. In the field of surface coatings, polyvinyl ethers are formulated together with cellulose nitrate, chlorinated binders, and styrene copolymers for coating metal foil, plastics, film, paper, and other flexible substrates, and for antifouling paints. Oligomers bearing polymerizable functional groups are especially important in the fields of UV and electron-beam curing where polymerization takes place at time scales of the order of seconds. In such cases, oligomers bearing polymerizable functional groups not only provide film-forming characteristics, but also allow uniform application, control flow, and limit penetration into porous substrates. Especially valuable is the use of these oligomers to control shrinkage and enhance the efficiency of crosslinking during photopolymerization.